Aurore
by Lilly-R0se
Summary: Tu m'avais dit que tu détestais l'avion. Le deuxième plus grand trou à microbes avais-tu dis. J'avais ri. Aujourd'hui j'en pleure. J'en souffre tellement.


_Il disait que j'étais unique. Que j'étais la plus belle. La plus intelligente. La plus talentueuse. Que j'étais de l'or à ses yeux. Que j'étais la seule. L'unique pour laquelle il vivait. Qu'il voulait des enfants avec moi. Il voulait mourir avec moi. Il voulait vivre des choses extraordinaires avec moi. Il était heureux avec moi._

_Il disait qu'il m'aimait. Il était amoureux de moi. Que mon regard, seul, pouvait le faire chavirer. Que ma voix pouvait le tuer. Que mes paroles pouvaient le mortifier. Que j'étais la seule. La seule pour lui. Encore et encore. _

_Je l'ai cru. Tellement belles paroles. Le futur s'offrait à nous. La vie nous attendait, disait-il. Jadis, sais combien je l'aimais. Follement. Inlassablement. Irrémédiablement. Trop. Beaucoup trop. J'aurai tué pour lui. J'aurai tout fait pour lui. _

_Mais il est parti. Une affaire urgente jura-t-il. Il me jura de beaux enfants aux joues rougies par la neige. Ils courraient dans un immense jardin d'une magnifique maison aux volets bleu. Et à la porte verte. Avec une énorme roseraie où nous fêterions nos noces de diamant._

_Aujourd'hui tu n'es toujours pas revenu. Il n'y a jamais eu de mariage. Implacable « jamais ». Jamais il n'y aura de chien essoufflés d'avoir couru jusqu'à la cuisine pour goûter à la délicieuse tarte aux pommes de sa maîtresse. Implacable « jamais ». Jamais il n'y aura non plus de belles roses. Autre implacable « jamais »_

_Pourtant la maison au volet bleu et à la porte verte est là. Elle t'attend. Elle nous attend. Elle attend nos enfants. Nos petits-enfants. Nos amis. Nos parents. Elle nous attend. _

_Mais jamais la maison aux volets bleus et à la porte verte ne te rencontrera jamais. Ni notre chien, Ron comme tu aurais aimé l'appelé. Comme nous aurions aimés. Parce qu'il n'y aura jamais plus de « nous ». Parce que toutes ces journées a rêvé de cette vie et de ces cris d'enfants n'ont étaient que foutaises. _

_Parce que par une froide journée d'hiver tu m'as laissé. Je t'ai attendu sur notre banc. Celui de tes parents, tu te souviens ? Un joli banc rouge. Là où tu m'as dit que mes yeux ressemblaient à l'ambre d'un coucher de soleil. Là où j'ai réalisé que j'étais tombé amoureuse de toi. _

_J'ai attendu. Des heures et des heures sous la neige qui se faisait de plus en plus forte. J'ai su dès la première minute où tu n'as pas pointé le bout de ton nez rougis par le froid que tu ne reviendras jamais. Tu m'avais dit que tu détestais l'avion. Le deuxième plus grand trou à microbe avais-tu dis. J'avais ri. Aujourd'hui j'en pleure. J'en souffre tellement._

_Ce 22 décembre ton avion a explosé en plein vol. Tu y étais. Tu ne verras jamais Roc. Tu ne verras jamais la première rose de notre roseraie. Tu ne verras jamais le bleu de nos volets ni le vert de notre jolie porte._

_Tu ne verras jamais non plus ce petit être qui grandi dans mon ventre. Ce bébé que nous avons tout de même eu. Dans notre maison, il n'y aura que les cris d'un enfant sans père. Sans repères. Sans modèle. Sans papa. Il n'y aura que ta fille. Je la vois déjà courir dans mes bras en me criant de la rattraper. Je vois déjà la couleur de tes yeux dans les siens. Cette intelligence, cet éclat de vie que tu avais dans les tiens. Cette force de te battre jusqu'au bout. Elle aura cette manie de froncer les sourcils. Ce magnifique grain de beauté en dessous de l'œil gauche. Je veux qu'elle te ressemble. Je veux qu'elle soit à ton image. Je veux qu'elle connaisse la vie dont on avait rêvé pour elle._

_Je sais que tu as fermé les yeux quand le soleil se levé. Ca aura était ton dernier levé de soleil. Alors en ton souvenir mon amour, ce petit être que tu ne rencontreras jamais, je l'appellerai Aurore. Parce que l'aurore a été ton dernier moment de plénitude avant de fermer définitivement les yeux._

_5 ans plus tard, Aurore est née. Elle est née à l'aurore, où tu es parti, pour toujours. _

_Je t'aimais Drago, je t'aime te je crois continuer de t'aimer le restant de mes jours. C'était avec toi que je voulais vivre mais le destin a voulu joué. Il a gagné. Mais nous nous retrouverons Drago. Sur le joli blanc où tu m'a dit que tu m'aimais. Rejoins-moi Drago, rejoins à l'Aurore. Et peut-être que la maison aux volets bleus et à la porte verte nous attendra, qui sait…_


End file.
